


Capable Hands

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Patrick has nice hands, and David has been especially distracted by them lately.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267





	Capable Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/gifts).



> 😘

Patrick isn’t sure this is when it started, but it’s when he first notices.

Stevie comes into the store to return the set of keys she borrowed when she covered a morning for them earlier in the week. Patrick is behind the register, and Stevie tosses the keys to him from the door. Her throw is off, but Patrick reaches out and catches them, spinning the keyring on his finger victoriously.

“Still holding onto hope for that Gold Glove, huh?” Stevie teases.

“You know it.”

This is where David would normally chime in with something, but he’s gone very quiet. They both look over at him to find him staring at Patrick, his hand stilled inside the box he had been stocking from.

“What?” Patrick asks.

“Huh?” David says, snapping out of whatever reverie he’d been in. “Nothing. Baseball. Go… baseball.”

He continues to stock, while Patrick and Stevie exchange confused looks.

\---

Something is definitely up with David, it's just a matter of pinpointing what. Patrick starts cataloging his own actions each time he catches David looking at him: twirling a pen absently while he reads over some paperwork; playing one-handing imaginary piano on the counter after calling Ronnie and being put on hold longer than absolutely necessary; pressing his fingers into his shoulder to work a lingering sore spot from the last softball practice. It starts to become clearer. Each time, David is watching what Patrick’s hands are doing.

What really clinches it is when David is behind the counter testing a hand cream that was sent to them for potential sale in the store.

“Do you like it?” Patrick asks as he dusts the tables.

“It’s nice,” David says, still rubbing his hands together. “Absorbs quickly, but still moisturizes nicely.” He brings his clasped hands to his nose. “Smells good, not overpowering.”

An idea strikes Patrick, one that should prove if his theory is correct. He tucks the feather duster under his arm and walks over to the register. He takes one of David’s hands in his, one of his thumbs pressed to David’s palm, rubbing the back of David’s hand gently with the pads of his fingers. He cradles David’s hand gently in both of his, bringing it to his nose so he can smell the gentle lavender scent.

“Yeah, that’s nice,” he says. He looks up at David and yeah, that’s definitely it. David is staring at their hands, lips slightly parted.

“I um… I need something from the back,” David says, and then he’s gone, into the stockroom. Patrick sets the feather duster on the counter, then follows.

“Is everything okay with you?”

“Yeah, mhm,” David says, but his back is to Patrick, and he’s clearly searching for a reason to be in the stockroom.

“Hey, David?” Patrick says, stepping up closer to him. David turns to face him, and Patrick takes his face in his hands, delighting in the way David freezes, his eyes going a little wide. “What’s gotten into you today?”

“Nothing,” he says, the word low and forced out. And then, because he knows he’s caught, he adds, “Yet.”

“So I'm right? You're all hot and bothered because of my hands, for some reason?”

“They’re… nice hands.”

“They’re the same ones I’ve always had.”

“If I could explain it to you, I would. Do you think I like being distracted by every little thing you’ve been doing?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Patrick says, running one of his thumbs over David’s lower lip. David takes a shaky breath and leans in, but before they can kiss, the bell over the door sounds. Patrick pulls back.

“Think you can make it through the work day?”

David shakes his head. “No, no I do not.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to,” Patrick says, smiling as he turns to go back out into the store.

\---

Patrick thinks about tormenting David some more at dinner by ordering ribs, or something else that would require him to eat with his hands and lick sauce off his fingers, but decides not to risk it in case the messiness turns David off instead. He does pointedly pluck fries off of David’s plate though, holding eye contact with him as he eats them.

Later, when they get back to Patrick’s apartment, he turns to David before opening the door.

“Hey, can you check the mail for me?”

He unhooks the key to his mailbox and hands it to David, who takes it, despite the wary furrow of his eyebrows.

“Um, okay…”

He turns slowly, looking back at Patrick, but doesn’t complain about having to go back downstairs. Patrick just smiles at him and heads into the apartment.

Once inside, he begins planning. There’s some paperwork on the kitchen table, which he moves to the coffee table. Then, he goes into the bedroom, gets their lube out of the nightstand, and puts it in his pocket. Finally, he pushes up his sleeves and washes his hands in the kitchen sink. He’s just finished drying them off when David comes back in, flipping through the mail.

“You know, they wore me down. I actually think we should try one of those meal kit subscriptions…”

David trails off when he looks up and finds Patrick walking over to him with purpose. He drops the stack of mail on the floor with flourish and lets himself be backed up against the door. Patrick wastes no time taking David’s face in his hands, like he had earlier. David’s eyes flash with excitement, then amusement. He turns his face in Patrick’s hold and sniffing.

“Did you send me to get the mail so you could wash your hands?”

“I wanted to get a few things ready, yes. What did you think I was doing?”

“I may have had an image of you in my mind, naked and waiting on the bed,” David says, any notions of being deadpan swallowed up by the smile spreading across his face.

“Oh is that right?” Patrick says, smiling as he moves in closer. “Would I also be holding a rose between my teeth?”

“Oh no, do you know how many people have done that thinking they were being clever because of my name? No, not even you’re that corny.”

“You sure about that?”

“Pretty sure. You’re not without your moments, but…” David’s voice drops in that way that makes Patrick shiver. “You’re also very, _very_ sensible.”

“Sounds like you like that about me.”

“Oh I do.” Without breaking eye contact, David reaches into Patrick’s pocket and pulls out the lube. “See? You think of everything. It’s very hot.”

Patrick leans in and kisses the smile right off of David’s face. David can’t manage to get the lube back into the front pocket of Patrick’s jeans, so he shoves it into one of the back pockets, then just leaves his hands back there. That makes Patrick very reluctant to pull back, but he does, only long enough to get David’s sweater and shirt off and discarded on top of the mail. David glances down at the heap of his clothes, but Patrick draws his attention back with a firm hand on his shoulder, pressing him back against the door.

“Your clothes will be fine.”

“Mm, well, if we’re gonna leave them there, you better distract me.”

“Distract yourself.”

With that, Patrick rests the pads of his index and middle fingers on David’s lower lip. If Patrick thought he'd have the upper hand in this moment, he quickly loses it when David closes his lips around his fingers, taking them into his mouth to the second knuckle. Patrick must be blushing visibly, because David smirks around his fingers and sucks.

“Ah, is that…” Patrick’s voice is mostly breath, so he composes himself to ask more confidently, “Is this what you wanted?”

David tilts his head cheekily, as if to say, _I suppose_.

“What, you need something else?” Patrick teases right back, reaching down with his other hand to cup David’s growing erection through his pants. David grunts and presses into the touch, taking Patrick’s fingers deeper into his mouth and getting his tongue involved. Patrick moans, presses David harder against the door, and says shakily, “Seems like this is working for you.”

David pulls his mouth away and taps at Patrick’s back pocket. “Seems like _you_ had other plans.”

Patrick smiles, leaning in like he’s going to kiss David, then tugging him away from the door by the waistband of his pants instead. He maneuvers him over to the kitchen table, turning him to face it.

"Hold on, hold on," David says, grinning. He crouches down to unlace his shoes, pulling them off and setting them aside. 

The moment he straightens back up, Patrick is wrapping his arms around him from behind. David sighs happily and tips his head back as Patrick runs his hands up David's bare chest, dragging his fingertips through the soft, dark hair there. Patrick kisses David's shoulder, a silent thank-you for indulging him. David used to go a little tense when Patrick would spend more time than he perceived necessary touching his chest or stomach. Over time, he began relaxing more easily into Patrick's lingering touch, and Patrick feels fortunate to have David trust him like this.

He decides not to linger too long tonight, and soon he's sliding his hands down to undo David's pants. He gets them off, along with David's underwear, and drapes them over one of the chairs in a small effort to make up for the way he'd discarded the other half of his outfit. He bites his lip when, without being told to, David bends over, placing his hands on the table. The four silver rings on his right hand stand out even more than usual, considering they’re the only thing left on him.

David’s patience is already running thin, and he pushes his ass back against Patrick’s clothed crotch.

“Please do something, I’ve been waiting for _days._ ”

“Days?” Patrick asks, sliding his hands down David’s back to his hips, positioning him how he wants him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We were busy,” David says, trying to push back again, but finding himself held in place by Patrick firm grip. He exhales sharply, pushing again just to feel Patrick’s control over him. “There’s been so much going on, and we’ve both been so tired by the end of the day.”

“So are you gonna tell me what exactly set this off?”

David groans, frustrated. Patrick continues to hold him in place as he squirms.

“That stupid puzzle thing you had at the conference this weekend.”

“The brainteaser Stevie gave me?”

“Whatever it’s called. You had it between panels and while I was driving us back. I had to watch you hands just constantly _doing stuff_ , trying to figure it out. It was very distracting. I was afraid I’d crash the car.”

“I’m gonna choose to believe we were never actually in danger of you crashing the car. But anyway, that was a few days ago. I solved the puzzle that night, just before we got home.”

“So you can imagine how torturous the past few days have been.”

“Well, I’d hate for you to suffer any longer.”

Patrick takes the lube out of his pocket, gets some on one finger, and slides it between David’s cheeks, rubbing against his hole. When David pushes back, Patrick puts the lube on the table so he can still David once more, with a hand on his hip.

“Hold still, David.” He says it evenly, but there’s an edge to it that makes David whine and obey. Patrick rewards him by pressing the tip of his finger in. David lets out a sigh of relief, then one of frustration as Patrick starts fucking him with barely more than his fingertip. Gradually, very gradually, Patrick gives him more. When he finally pushes the whole length of his finger in, David clenches down on it hard. Patrick exhales sharply.

“Don’t,” he says, trying for warning, but it comes out rough. “Be patient.”

“You sure that’s what you want me to do?” David asks, clenching around him again and pushing his ass back.

Patrick responds by lifting the hand that had been on David’s hip and bringing it down with a firm _smack_ on David’s ass. David gasps, surprised and delighted.

“Is that supposed to deter me?” he asks, pushing back against Patrick some more.

Patrick knows if David had it his way, he’d get spanked by Patrick a lot more often. But despite the general increase in privacy since moving into his own apartment, Patrick gets anxious about how the sound of… certain things… might carry through the walls. Very occasionally, though, he'll take the risk.

"It might if I don't move my other hand while I do it, hmm?"

David groans. "Okay. Okay, one more?"

Patrick rubs his hand where he'd just spanked him, lifts his hand, and does it again, a little harder this time. David gasps in pain and pleasure, then takes a few deep breaths.

"One more."

"David…"

"One more, really this time, just one more, and then you can-"

With no warning this time, Patrick spanks him again, as hard as he can. David cries out, and Patrick rubs gently over the warm, pinkening skin.

"Ready to keep going?" Patrick asks, and David nods a few times before he's able to give a verbal confirmation. Once he does, Patrick withdraws his finger entirely. David grits his teeth against a complaint, and Patrick makes it worth his while by getting more lube on two of his fingers this time, and pushing them both into David’s ass. He goes slow still, but now David is taking it at Patrick’s pace, sighing and moaning softly. It’s difficult for Patrick to justify drawing it out when David is being so _good_ and receptive, and before long, Patrick is fucking him steadily, panting right along with David.

There’s only ever going to be so long that David can keep quiet though, and eventually, he starts pushing back against Patrick’s hand again.

"Come on, _harder_ ," David gasps. "You're always talking about the strength of your arm, let's see it."

This has the opposite of the desired effect, as Patrick has to pause and laugh.

"Yeah, in terms of throwing someone out at home from center field, not…"

He looks down at where his fingers are inside David and thrusts once, knocking a frustrated huff out of him.

"Well, I'm no expert, but if you can do that, you can probably fuck me harder."

Patrick shakes with quiet laughter, and David whines.

"Okay, it's okay, I got you," Patrick soothes, before bracing himself with his free hand on David's back and thrusting his fingers harder inside him.

He takes David's increasingly loud and ragged vocal cues to gradually increase how hard and fast he fucks him. David's litany of yeses and oh-gods eventually give way to little more than breathy grunts.

" _Please_ ," David manages after several minutes. "I- _ungh, fuck,_ please I-"

Patrick makes an educated guess at what David wants and reaches for the lube on the table again. With just his one free hand, he uncaps the bottle, tips it into his palm, and sets it back on the table without spilling any.

"Show off," David gasps.

"Good thing you like watching," Patrick says, wrapping his slick hand around David's hard cock. They both moan at the contact.

"Come on, fuck me, fuck my hand," Patrick encourages, giving David a nice, tight grip to thrust into.

David whines and thrusts forward into one of Patrick’s hands, and back into the other. As tempting as it is to just watch David using him to get off, Patrick isn’t exactly feeling patient at this point either. So he presses up closer against David’s back and fucks him hard, stroking him faster. David pants claws at the table.

“ _Fuck yes, yes, yes-_ ”

David shouts and Patrick feels him come, around the fingers of one hand and all over the other. Patrick groans, wishing he’d gotten undressed as he tries to get some friction for himself, but is blocked by layers of clothes, and partially by his arm between them. David is still rocking back and forth, letting out panting breaths that end in soft little moans that drive Patrick wild.

Finally, David sags, going from his hands to his elbows on the table. Patrick moves with him, but with his hands occupied, he struggles to hold him up. As he’s trying to figure out how best to move them so that David doesn’t end up on the floor, he sees David drop his head, and hears a huff that he can tell came from smiling lips.

“Good?” Patrick asks.

David takes a deep breath and exhales. “Fucking stellar.”

“Good.” Patrick leans forward and kisses his back. “I’m just gonna…”

He pulls his fingers out and can practically hear the pout in the little sound David makes. He wants to help David straighten up, and he wants to shove his hand down his own pants and get himself off, but his hands are a mess and he can’t decide what to do. Luckily, David turns to face him and kisses him, not complaining when Patrick settles his hands tentatively on his hips.

“Shower,” David says between kisses. “And don’t look at the table, or you won’t be able to look anyone in the eye without blushing next games night.”

Patrick doesn’t have to look, understanding that they’ll be coming back to clean come off the kitchen table later. He laughs against David’s lips.

“Games night was canceled the second you bent over the table,” Patrick says, walking them toward the bathroom. “Think Stevie will be willing to take our turn hosting?”

“Probably,” David says, closing the bathroom door once they’re both in. “But she’s somehow going to figure out why we’re asking and she’ll never let us live it down.”

“What else is new?” Patrick says, turning on the shower and getting in. David follows, and once Patrick’s hands are clean, he turns to pull David into a kiss.

Normally, David would wave Patrick off if he tried to be overly helpful in the shower, but tonight he lets Patrick run his soapy hands all over his body, basking in the attention. After a while, Patrick looks up and finds David looking at him heatedly.

“Can I ask you for one more thing?” David asks, his voice low and nearly lost under the sound of the shower.

“Depends,” Patrick says, even though he can’t imagine not wanting to give David whatever he wants right now.

“Can I watch you?”

“Watch me?” Patrick asks, knowing full well what David means be the way he’s backing him against the tiled wall at the end of the tub. He tries teasing, but he’s been hard for what feels like forever at this point, and he’s already breathless when he says, “Gonna make me do all the work tonight?”

“I assure you, you’re in _very_ capable hands,” David says, doing about as well as he ever does when trying to keep a straight face.

“Well when you put it that way…”

Patrick brings his hand up to his mouth and spits in his palm. It’s entirely unnecessary, given that there's a vial of silicone lube behind David’s conditioner that he could use. But he’s putting on a show for David, whose eyes follow that hand from his mouth down to his cock. After being so focused on David, the direct contact of his hand on himself is almost overwhelming. He sighs, his head tipping back against the wall. One of David’s hands comes up to brace against the wall as he looks down and watches Patrick stroke himself.

Patrick wants to give David what he wants, let him watch. But self-consciousness begins to distract him, so he grabs David by the back of his neck and pulls him in for a searing kiss. David kisses back as filthily as he can, until Patrick has to pull back, panting. He’s close, and he’s about to say so when David drops to his knees. Patrick looks down to see him tilt his head to the side, a silent invitation to keep going, to make a mess on him. David's eyes leave his to focus on Patrick's hand and cock instead.

"Oh fuck, _David_ ," Patrick gasps and then he's coming and coming, in his own hand, on the side of David's neck, on David's chest. He sags against the wall, catching his breath, then looks down on David. The water is already beginning to rinse him off, and he’s watching Patrick like he wants to eat him alive, but he doesn’t move. He waits for Patrick to pull him to his feet and kiss him hard, backing him back under the shower spray. There’s some sputtering, which gives way to giggling, and Patrick gets David cleaned off once more.

\---

Later when they're tucked into bed, Patrick on his back and David on his side, snuggled against him, Patrick asks, "So did you get that out of your system?"

David hums, maybe sleepily, maybe thoughtfully. He lifts the arm he has draped across Patrick's stomach, reaching to guide one of Patrick's hands to the top of his head. Patrick takes it from there, carding his fingers through David's soft, unstyled hair.

"Maybe," David sighs. "But you should keep touching me just to be sure."

Patrick wraps his other arm around David, pulling him closer.

"I think I can manage that," he says, kissing the top of David's head.

Where David's face is pressed to his chest, Patrick feels him smile. A moment later, he swears he feels that smile turn to a pout, and then David huffs and shifts.

"What?"

"We once again have Stevie to thank for a night of… connecting," David grumbles.

"Right. Because she gave me the puzzle." Patrick sucks in air through his teeth. "About that…"

"Oh god, what?"

"The puzzle was Stevie's. She gave it to me to see if I could solve it as fast as her. I failed miserably, by the way."

"Okay, and?"

"The puzzle was originally gifted to her. By your dad."

" _No_."

"So technically we have your dad to thank for-"

" _Stop_ , please don't say it," David groans. "God, if you'd just told me that this weekend…"

"I didn't know what it was doing to you!"

" _Ughhh._ "

They fall silent for a moment, then Patrick asks, "So is that it? Is the mood killed forever?" He doesn't have to look to know David is rolling his eyes. "I suppose we had a good run…"

"No," David admits, reluctantly. "I'll get over it. More than anything, I'm shocked my dad gave a gift that was enjoyed by not just one person, but two people. He's learning."

"Aw. Well then should we send him a thank-you card or…?"

"Okay, time to go to sleep, honey," David says, snuggling more firmly into Patrick, even as Patrick's chest shakes with laughter against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll this weekend! Thanks for reading. ❤️
> 
> Say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/) if you'd like. 👋


End file.
